1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminating building block with high light transmission having a positioning structure for a sheet-shaped electric connection member, and more particularly, to an illuminating building block with high light transmission having a positioning structure disposed therein to make the sheet-shaped electric connection member be accurately positioned and projected out of the building block.
2. The Prior Arts
The conventional illuminating building block with high light transmission, such as the one disclosed in Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 104587683 A (U.S. Pat. No. 9,016,902 B1) and the one shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 of the present disclosure, includes a base 90, a circuit board 100, an illuminating member 110, a top cover 120 and plate-shaped electric connection members 130. The base 90 includes a plurality of recesses 91 defined therethrough. A conductive circuit and the illuminating member 110 are disposed on the circuit board 100. The top cover 120 is a hollow and light transmittable member mounted on the base 90. The top cover 120 includes a plurality of hollow studs 121 corresponding to the recesses 91 of the base 90. One end of the plate-shaped electric connection member 130 is electrically connected with the conductive circuit and another end of the plate-shaped electric connection member 130 is extended to be projected out of the hollow studs 121. When the top cover 120 is connected with another illuminating building block with high light transmission, the plate-shaped electric connection members 130 of one illuminating building block are projected into the recesses 91 and contacted with a bottom of the circuit board 100 of the another building block, so as to electrically connect the connected building blocks and make them illuminate together.
However, when assembling the conventional illuminating building block with high light transmission, the plate-shaped electric connection members 130 are sometimes pressed by the top cover 120 and can not be projected out of the hollow studs 121 due to the ends of the plate-shaped electric connection members 130 that are opposite to the circuit board 100 incapable of being accurately aligned with the hollow studs 121 of the top cover 120. Because the connected illuminating building blocks with high light transmission are not electrically connected, the electric power can not be successfully transmitted from one illuminating building block to another illuminating building block. Therefore, the connected illuminating building blocks are incapable of illuminating together.